


Golden Sun

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Shippuden, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Naruto had just finished battling Sasuke and was unable to bring him back to Konoha. In the days that followed, no one knew quite what to say to him, so no one visited his room—save for one lonely miko. The Priestess Kuri came every day to share her feelings and her silver light.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Silver Light

I entered the hospital room in my gown holding a few wildflowers. I knew Naruto was in here after his battle with Sasuke and he was probably feeling sad.

No one had come to visit him—they didn’t know what to say—and so I was the one who brought him cup ramen every day and then scampered back into the darkness.

He had only healed as easily because my power had fed so well with his chakra and helped him. I poured my silver light into his body and his chakra melded with it and it began to heal him.

So far I had never been there when he had been awake. The staff had told me he’d awoken a few times and ate the ramen I brought. So that was good.

“Naruto...” I healed him again and wiped his forehead with a cool cloth.

His eyes fluttered.

Was he waking?

Finally?!

Xxx

Naruto woke to see the Priestess of Konoha, Kurisuta, tending to him.

She was a beautiful girl, with long dark hair, caramel skin, and sharp blue eyes. She had often struck him as cold, aloof, untouchable.

But here she was, with such gentle eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re awake.” Kuri said. “I was worried.”

Her blue eyes met his and she smiled, a small smile. A sad one.

“H-How long have I been out, ttebayo?” Naruto asked.

He reached for the ramen and began eating. He was very hungry, and grateful for the snack.

“A while.” Kuri said. “I’m glad your awake.”

“And Sasuke?” Naruto asked. “Is he...”

Kuri’s finger was at his lips. “Did you know I can see the future? It’s a very special power that many priestesses have. You will bring Sasuke home. I promise. So for now, just worry about getting well, ne?”

Naruto blushed and nodded.

He noticed her tired and haggard appearance. How long had she been coming to the hospital, looking after him? When no one else knew what to say or do, so they did nothing?

Didn’t it trouble her, that he was a Jinchuriki?

If it did, the miko gave no sign.

The last thing he saw was a flicker of silver light in her eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Just A Dream

I struggled to get out of my bed.

It had been such a good dream.

In the dream, I had gotten to heal Naruto and help him. I wondered if it had really happened.

I went to meditate at the hearth and closed my eyes against the flames, but all I saw was his blue eyes staring back at me. That curious look.

He had been so interesting, so amazing. I liked him a lot. I hoped to see him again. Naruto Uzumaki.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the ninja standing there.

There was a long silence.

“Why did you heal me, ttebayo?”

I smiled. “It was the right thing to do.”

Xxx

Naruto just looked at her. “Hey I know! As thank you, I’ll take you out to Ichiraku, on me of course!”

“What does Ichiraku serve?” Kuri asked

Naruto looked at her all bug-eyed. “Whoa do you ever get outta the shrine?! They serve the best ramen ever!”

“I...I’ve never had ramen.” Kuri admitted. “I mostly eat sushi. “

“Oh, you’re coming!” Naruto asserted and grabbed her hand, pulling her to Ichiraku.

He ordered for both of them, and chuckled as she examined the bowl. Finally he took the chopsticks in his hands and gathered some noodles and put them to her mouth.

“Open up!” Naruto grinned. “Itadakimasu!”

He made faces at her until she laughed and then he put the noodles in her mouth. She scrunched up her face, chewed and swallowed.

“Well?”

She had a thoughtful gaze. “It’s pretty good.”

“I knew you’d love it!” Naruto grinned.

“Now that I’ve done something you like...” Kuri said. “Could you do something for me?”

“Hm?” Naruto said with his mouth full. “Wha?”

“Fight me?”

Naruto swallowed. He had to admit; he was curious as to what sort of powers this priestess had; and how she could fight.

“All right! Your on, ttebayo!”


	3. Match

I lunged at Naruto, using a rune to drive him back.

“Lotis?” Naruto asked, making three clones.

Clones. Hot.

“Uh yeah.” I said, trying not to get distracted.

The clones surrounded me. “You like us?”

“What?” I stuttered. “Uh...”

I cried out a rune and the clones were dispelled.

“Neat trick, ttebayo.” Naruto said. “So’s this. RASENGAN!”

He drove it into my stomach, and I blacked out.

Xxx

Naruto caught Kuri in his arms and took her to the hospital and called in Lady Tsunade. Sakura and Ino were attending her.

Naruto was shooed out. He was worried about her.

Naruto wanted her to get better. He stuck his head in several times and Sakura shooed him out.

“Let us work, Naruto,” Ino urged.

Naruto cried for her. She just had to get better.

Suddenly Lady Tsunade came to him. “Kuri wants to see you.”

He stormed in and saw her bright blue eyes full of life. She was alive! Kuri smiled at him.

Now Naruto had to keep it that way.


End file.
